


Reviews Definitely Left by Strangers

by LamiaCalls



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: These reviews were definitely left by strangers, not by people who know each other, nu uh, no way.
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Greg Serrano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Reviews Definitely Left by Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



**Night & Day**

_Review by User145638904_

★★★★★

So I think we can all agree that musical theatre is overwhelmingly terrible. Hadestown? More like Hate-this-town! Wait. That was a really bad joke, oh god. Let me try again. Book of Mormon? More like Book of Snoring. No, okay, this isn’t getting any better. In fact, these are the kind of terrible jokes you’d normally find in said terrible musicals, so if that’s what you want out of your experience, sure, go to the theatre and strap in for 2 hours of people expressing themselves through song and not through, you know, actually talking to each other, like normal people.

I’ve gotten very off-track. My point is, this show is not like the others. The others? Turds. Not worth your time, even if you manage to snag a free ticket.

This show? Tremendous. A tour-de-force. Rebecca Bunch might be new on the scene, but she clearly knows what she’s doing. The songs are great, funny in places, sad in others. And none of the characters are making stupid choices — they’re all going after what they want. Weird how rare that is, actually.

And look, I’m man enough to admit that I shed some tears at the end. Rebecca Bunch is clearly going places. She’s going to be the next… I don’t know, whoever is famous in musicals. As I said, most are terrible, so I don’t know any. But I will once Bunch is all famous and stuff. You should see this before it blows up, so you can say you were ahead of the curve.

Yeah.

* * *

**Serrano's**

_Review by StopItsHammersteinTime_

★★★★★

Do you like Italian food? Do you want a nice atmosphere with some sweet piano music? Do you want somewhere you can take your date _and_ somewhere you can have a group hang?

If you answered yes to any of these questions, Serrano’s is obviously the restaurant for you!! It’s got the best Italian food in not just West Covina, but all of California! It’s family-run, handed down from father and son, so you’re not only getting the best ragu you’ve ever put your lips on, but you’re also supporting a local, family-run business. What more could you want?

Oh, you do want more? Great, because to top it all off, you can have all of that AND it’s cooked for you by the hottest (and dorkiest) Italian man you’ve ever laid eyes on. Yes, this is truly the restaurant that has it all.

So what are you waiting for? Go right now! Seriously! And order the spaghetti alle vongole, it’s the best.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Reviews Definitely Left by Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092275) by [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher)




End file.
